


Henceforth,

by coinseller



Series: “Park Jihoon is handsome” – Lai Guanlin (a collection of panwink short stories) [10]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, a lot of this probably wont even correlate but WHO CARES AYYYY, i only write the most self indulgent cringey panwink, originally i posted to twitter but no one follows me on twitter, so lmao, this is written out of order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinseller/pseuds/coinseller
Summary: Guanlin, Jihoon, and what becomes of them after Wanna One.





	1. FaceTime

Despite his busy schedule, Guanlin ducks out of his dressing room to answer a facetime request from Jihoon.

His heart flutters as his finger hovers over the 'accept' button. It's been a while since he's properly seen Jihoon. Let alone talked to him. Their schedules never exactly line up so that they can hold lengthy conversations (no thanks to the time difference on top of that), but Guanlin figures just this once he can tough through a scolding from his manager.

Guanlin swipes 'accept.' He doesn't at all expect to see Max on the screen, sniffing at the camera.

"Oh. Hello Max," Guanlin snickers, "I wasn't expecting a call from you."

It's quiet on the other side, until Max starts licking the camera excitedly. Only then does Guanlin hear Jihoon's muffled voice, whispering harshly, _'Stop fraternizing with the enemy, who's side are you on? Huh???'_

Guanlin laughs. "Max, is Hyung there?"

"No." A high pitched voice responds. It's the voice Jihoon uses to personify Max. "Jihoon-appa doesn't want to talk to you. Says he doesn't want to see you ever again."

"Really? He said that?" Guanlin feigns sadness, "Then why'd he call?"

"Appa didn't call you! I did!" He sees Jihoon manhandle the puppy into waving his paw around like he's talking. It'd be more believable if Max wasn't trying to lick his owner's hand every second. "I just wanted to say that you're a traitor and a liar, and that you're not my second-favorite human anymore. You're my last favorite, in fact."

"Is that so..." Guanlin hums.

"Yes," 'Max' replies, "And I pooped on the sweater you left in appa's dorm."

"The Supreme one?" Guanlin pretends to gasp, "But I liked that sweater"

"Thats what you get!" He hmphs. "Serves you right."

They briefly fall into silence, and Guanlin lets out a sigh: _he knows what this is about._

Every time they schedule a date via facetime, one of them always calls out last second, and recently, it's mostly been Guanlin's fault due to filming for his upcoming drama.

They're only one country apart, but it feels like a whole world away. Without Wanna One, it's been harder to stay in touch.

"I miss you," Guanlin says. "I don't," 'Max' replies.

He snorts at the brash response. "I mean, I miss Jihoon-hyung."

"Well, he doesn't miss you." Jihoon replies a beat late, dropping the pitched voice for his normal one.

Guanlin's heart stings at the sadness laced in his tone. "Is that Jihoon-hyung, Max? Can I talk to him?"

It's quiet for a second before Guanlin sees the camera shift and Max is replaced with a stone-faced image of his boyfriend, looking as if he's just rolled out of bed.

"What do you want?" Jihoon purses his lips.

It's been so long since Guanlin had seen the other. Despite that they've spent almost two years together, he still falls breathless every time he lays eyes on Jihoon.

"I wanted to see you," Guanlin replies.

Jihoon looks like considers the answer for a bit. "Okay. You've seen me," He smiles mock-sweetly, before waving his fingers, "Bye--"

"W-WAIT!" Guanlin interjects.

It startles the other in his tracks.

"I also wanted to say, I'm sorry," He says, "And that I miss spending time with you... and that no matter how often we talk or see each other," Guanlin gulps, "I'll love you no matter what."

The same, contemplating expression makes it's way onto Jihoon's face. Except this time, his cheeks and ears are a scortching red, and he looks like he's about to explode. "That's interesting," He's biting back a smile now. "Go on."

"And as a profession of my undying love," Guanlin states dramatically, "I'll bring you home a bag of those Chinese potato chips you really like."

"Deal," Jihoon finally smiles. It makes Guanlin smile too. "You have to say it back though."

"Say what?" Jihoon teases.

"Hyunggg--"

"Fine, fine," He rolls his eyes. "Max loves you."

Guanlin snickers. "And?"

"He's sorry he pooped on your sweater."

Guanlin rolls his eyes too, "C'mon, I wanna hear you say it back."

Jihoon looks around, as if scanning the area, before pulling his phone up to his mouth, "I love you too, Guanlin. Don't overwork yourself."

Quickly, Jihoon blows a kiss and the screen turns black.

Guanlin is still staring happily at his phone even minutes after the call has ended.

He figures he should give this drama his all, so he can return back as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on twitter here lol: https://twitter.com/pocar1sweet/status/1141322652851691520
> 
> (twt @pocar1sweet / cc @coppercoin)


	2. A Little Thing...

For starters, Jihoon didn't even know Guanlin was back in Korea.

He receives a text message at exactly 11:00PM just before he's about to call it a day. It reads urgently: _"Hyung, we have to meet NOW. Come to the cafe, the one by the bridge between our buildings."_

So Jihoon finds himself trekking down the sidewalk only minutes later wearing nothing but sweats, a sweater, and sandals. It's second that Jihoon completely forgets how cold it is in February. Especially at night.

By the time he pushes into the small cafe, he's shaking so bad, he can hear his teeth chatter from beneath his facemask and even above the sound of everyone's talking.

He sees Guanlin sitting in a booth in the back corner on his phone. Thankfully, everyone is too busy with their partners to notice him trudge around tables. No one should be bothering them any time tonight.

"Hey," Jihoon breathes, giving the younger a squeeze on the shoulder before plopping down on the opposite side.

Instantaneously, Guanlin lights up, and his eyes crinkle in happiness. "Hyung!"

For a brief moment, Guanlin fusses over how Jihoon should have dressed warmer, then tries to warm his hands with his. He passes a warm drink to him too, but Jihoon only takes a quick sip. "Is everything okay?" He immediately asks, "How have you been, what have you been up to?"

Guanlin freezes and shifts nervously in his seat. "Oh. That's... actually what I wanted to talk to you about..."

Jihoon nods, watching the younger fiddle around with his mug. "I hear you've been going to Beijing a lot recently."

"Yeah," Guanlin nods too, "I got a role in a drama."

"Really?? Oh my god Guanlin that's great! Congrats!"

The younger flushes red. "Y-You too though, hyung! I heard about your music video," He gulps, "You're planning on doing a drama soon too, right?"

"Most likely," He hums distractedly, taking a drink, "It's my dream... It always has been. Why?"

Jihoon looks over at Guanlin who's gnawing on his bottom lip now. He raises an eyebrow, not expecting the younger suddenly blurt, "T-THEN WE SHOULD BE EACH OTHER'S FIRST KISS--"

Jihoon spits up his drink and promptly starts hacking.

If it were possible, Guanlin somehow manages to blush 10million shades darker. He scrambles out of his chair for napkins and pats Jihoon on the back, trying to help stabilize him. Somewhere between all of this, Jihoon's violent coughing turns into laughter.

"W-What...?" Guanlin mumbles, clearly embarrassed. Jihoon admires the way the younger still tries to play off confidence by squaring his shoulders and trying to look him in the eye, "I'm being serious, hyung. I like you a lot and I know you like me too. S-So before we give our first kiss away, I-I think it'd be best if we... you know..."

He smiles amusedly. "Is this you asking me out?"

"Yes."

Jihoon nods in 'deep' consideration, smile still present. "And what makes you think I haven't already had my first kiss?"

The devastation that sweeps across Guanlin's face almost makes Jihoon regret messing with him.

"Y-You did?"

"Does that change anything?" Jihoon asks.

Quickly, Guanlin shakes his head. "No, of course not. I still like you, hyung."

"Yeah?"

He nods. "I still would like you to be my first kiss, then. I don't mind being your second, third, or even tenth. But as long as I get to be your last every time, I can live with that."

Jihoon loses his composure at that and lights up red. _"G..God,_ Guanlin... that's so corny."

The other looks like he's melting too. He pulls down his cap lower. "I know" He winces.

It's quiet, before Jihoon laughs to himself "At least you'll make a wonderful male lead in your drama."

Guanlin flushes.

After a quick inspection, Jihoon beckons the other closer and leans over the table, giving Guanlin a quick peck.

Though it's chaste, it's the sweetest, most heart-fluttering kiss Jihoon has ever shared. He smiles, wants to do it again, especially with the way Guanlin smiles back and looks at him like he's just given him the world.

"I don't know how I feel about long distance relationships," Jihoon hums, still leaning over the table.

Guanlin twines their fingers. "I'll fly back a lot, visit you," He murmurs, "We can still text even though we'll both be busy."

"Mmm... okay," He easily gives in. "I like the sound of that."

As Guanlin's grin widens, Jihoon decides then that one more kiss won't hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu im sorry @my demon au  
> i literally cant write u without getting distracted every 5 seconds
> 
> also we can collectively thank ao3 user sabotenworld/twt user jihoonielove for shoving this idea into my head uwu
> 
> (twt @pocar1sweet / cc @coppercoin)


	3. An Itty Bitty Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After hearing about Guanlin and Jihoon going live at the same time, this popped into my head.
> 
> I know it didnt actually happen bc cubes a piece of shit but i still wrote it anyway skksksks enjoy!

Guanlin tells his management team that scheduling his instagram live at the same time as Jihoon's vlive is just a coincidence.

  
  
In reality, it's anything but that.

  
  
He's been watching his boyfriend's vlive for the past 10 minutes, smiling stupidly to himself whenever Jihoon is asked to do fanservice. Even though he's just a call away, Guanlin can't help but to miss the sound of his laughter.

  
  
Unfortunately for him, his makeup artists enter the room to get him ready for his live, so he shoves his phone in his pocket, acting as if nothing ever happened. _They have to stay a secret after all._

  
  
It's about a half hour later when Guanlin is deemed ready, so he sets up the staff's phone, hoping Jihoon gets the notification for his live, and does his self introduction.

  
  
It's only a few seconds later when Jihoon secretly texts, "Are you live? Can I call?"

To which Guanlin responds with an immediate "yes!"

  
  
Seeing Jihoon's caller ID puts him in a world of happiness.

  
  
"Ah, it looks like I'm getting a call from Jihoonie-hyung," He says to the camera, unable to control his smile. The comments start flooding in faster due to everyone's excitement. "Let's pick up and see what he wants"

  
  
_"Hello? Guanlin-ah"_ Jihoon chimes.

  
  
"Hyung!" He responds brightly. "Long time no talk," He lies.

  
  
Jihoon laughs at that, _"Right.. So how have you been?"_

  
  
"Good! Better now that you've called," He says, "I was just starting to miss you, isn't it convenient that we're live at the same time?"

  
  
Guanlin can practically hear the other rolling his eyes. _"Convenient. Mhm."_ He deadpans, _"A perfect coincidence, isn't it?"_

  
  
"Exactly," Guanlin replies cheekily.

  
  
The comment section is blowing up, but neither Guanlin nor Jihoon pay it much mind since they get lost in their own world, talking about anything and everything.

  
  
They recollect times with Wanna One and share stories about situations they were in just recently. Sometimes, they'd look towards the comments to find something new to talk about, just to get sidetrack with another conversation.

  
  
Soon enough, it doesn't even feel like they're live for their fans right now. Guanlin feels like he's just talking to his most favorite person in the world, and he couldn't be any more happy.

  
  
_"I should probably go now,"_ Jihoon eventually whispers, sounding like he's smiling.

  
  
Guanlin is leaning back in his chair now, grinning to himself too, "Aww... Okay, hyung. But we'll talk soon, right?"

  
  
_"Of course we will,"_ Jihoon assures him. _"Bye, Lin-ah"_

  
  
"Bye Hyung, I love you," He automatically responds.

  
  
Then he freezes.

  
  
Oops.

  
  
Instantly, Guanlin is about a trillion shades of dark red and he can hear Jihoon clearing his throat on the other side of the speaker.

  
  
"I-I MEAN--" Guanlin stammers, "N-NO. I DIDN'T MEAN THAT--WELL, I MEAN, I DO LOVE YOU, JIHOON. BUT, LIKE, AS A.. A HYUNG. YEAH. A HYUNG."

  
  
Guanlin is holding his face in his hands now, he dares not to look at the comments but from what he can see out of the corner of his eye, it's flooding in text faster than the speed of light.

  
  
Smooth, Guanlin, smoooth....

  
  
After a few awkward moments of silence, Jihoon bursts into laughter and says, _"Mmm, okay then. Love you too, little dongsaeng~"_

  
  
He hears the phone cut off.

  
  
For a long while, Guanlin just sits there, thinking. It takes every bit of courage for him to look back at the phone filming his instagram live. Apparently, the comments are so backed up, the recording is glitching out.

  
  
He tries to get it fixed but to no avail. With his face still red, Guanlin ends the live, promising he'll be back soon.

  
  
Guanlin knows he's about to have the longest discussion with his management team, and he's starting to mentally prepare himself for that. But the message he gets from Jihoon makes his slip up almost feel worth it:

  
  
_Good save. (I'm kidding, that was awful.)_  
_Love you too though, Guanlin. Just get more sleep, okay?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu uwu soft babbies  
> @the fact that i've gotten side tracked with writing demon au YET AGAIN....
> 
> (twt @pocar1sweet / cc @coppercoin)


	4. Clinginess and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um…… this doesn’t exactly fit in this lil fic collection, but who cares!  
> I wanted to write pw smooches so pw smooches it is >:(
> 
> also, pls…. this isn’t proofread…. and its like 3am  
> usually, when I say things are proofread, the story turns out to be at least _a little_ competent  
> yea, no. **this is a literal fucking mess.**

Guanlin is being overly touchy today—well, more touchy than usual.

The younger was given a short vacation as a reward for all his hard work during the past year. Without hesitation (and warning, _Jihoon thinks spitefully to himself_ ), he wasted no time booking a flight to Korea to lounge around Jihoon’s company-paid dorm for a week.

Mind you, it’s a small dorm, and Guanlin isn’t a very small person. Housing both his gigantic boyfriend and little dog doesn’t leave Jihoon much breathing room, especially when said gigantic boyfriend splays himself all over him every chance he gets.

It was cute at first, since he sorta missed Guanlin…

But now, Jihoon’s over it.

“Hyung, where are you going—” the taller whines, padding up to him one morning with his blanket still thrown over his shoulders.

It’s surprising that he even got up. Guanlin could probably sleep through an entire earthquake _and_ the tsunami that follows, so Jihoon rolling out of his grip shouldn’t have stirred him awake…

“Why are you up?”

“My Jihoon senses were tingling, you were gone,” the taller pouts.

“Ah… is that what it is?”

Guanlin ignores him, “Why are you leaving?”

Jihoon huffs. “Well, unlike some people, I still have schedules,” He explains as he continues shucking on his shoes. “I have a few things I need to take care of at the company and a photoshoot.”

The taller visibly deflates.

“But I’ll be back later tonight, you’ll have Max—”

“Can’t you cancel??” Guanlin insists, holding his arm now.

“No?” Jihoon laughs.

But he doesn’t give up, “It’s winter, you can say you caught a cold…”

“Guanlin,” he snickers, taking the taller’s face in his hands, “I’m not leaving forever. I’ll be back.”

Guanlin searches him for a moment, before muttering out a soft, “Fine…”

“Good. Watch Max, okay?”

“—Can I have a kiss?” He asks, eagerly looking at Jihoon’s lips, “Before you go?”

Jihoon pauses and his heart flutters. “If… _you do as I say,”_ He states as firmly as he can (which isn’t much), “Then we’ll discuss rewards.”

And with that, he marches out the door feeling only a little guilty.

The day trudges by slowly, but he’s bombarded with texts from Guanlin, asking if he’s almost done and wondering when he’ll get his kiss. So, the hours become more bearable.

As his schedule at the company wraps up and he begins to leave the building, Jihoon is stopped by a figure wearing a hoodie and a puffer jacket on top—the hood drawn tight around his face.

Despite that it's dark out, he can easily tell it’s Guanlin.

“Why aren’t you waiting at the dorm?” Jihoon scurries up to him, pulling him off into an alley.

“I wanted to see you as soon as possible.” Guanlin explains.

Jihoon huffs impatiently.

“I want my kiss.”

“I said you could only get a reward if you did as I said.”

“I did do as you said,” Guanlin insists, “You told me to watch Max and here he is.”

Jihoon watches as the taller pulls down his hoodie a little and the puppy pops his head out from beneath the collar, letting out a little _woof!_

Jihoon stares at the dog in disbelief, then up at his boyfriend, before doubling over in laughter.

It goes on for a bit before Jihoon manages to ask between snickers, “Fine, fine, you want your kiss that badly?”

Guanlin nods rapidly.

“Alright," He gives in, looking up at the other who eagerly looks down at him, "Come here, then."

With that, he rises on his toes, pulling the taller down by the sides of his hood in hopes to hide a little of their faces.

Their noses touch for a brief moment, and Guanlin smiles, before diving in to capture shorter’s lips.

Instantly, a warm, soft feeling spreads throughout Jihoon’s entire body. His legs turning into jelly and his grip loosens, hands coming to rest on Guanlin’s shoulders. He lets out a satisfied exhale when the taller separates for only a second, before he leans back in again, kissing him between his upper lip.

They only stop when Max lets out an impatient whine and bends out of Guanlin’s hoodie to lap at Jihoon’s chin.

_“Hey—”_ He snickers, tilting his head away.

Guanlin laughs breathily, “Max wants in on the action too.”

At the sound of his name, Max barks excitedly. But Guanlin and Jihoon are still looking at each other with flushed, happy expressions on their faces.

“I think this is our cue to start heading home.” Jihoon says quietly, after a bit.

Guanlin scratches the top of Max’s head. “I suppose so.” He agrees.

It’s only a few seconds into their walk when the taller pipes up again, resting his head on Jihoon’s shoulder.

“Can we continue this when we get back?”

“We’ll see.”

“Please?”

Jihoon laughs, “So clingy…”

But Guanlin doesn’t let up.

“Alright, alright.” He grins, making the other light up as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u all deserve stories so much better than this ksdfaksdfjaksfdj  
> im sorry, i will reflect on myself as an author and try to produce better content next time /weeps  
> hope it was still enjoyable tho ;) <33
> 
> (twt @pocar1sweet / cc @coppercoin)


End file.
